


La historia de un escualo

by LasSebastianas



Category: Free!, SousukeRin, rinharu - Fandom
Genre: Homoeroticism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasSebastianas/pseuds/LasSebastianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia extraña y con unos cuantos obstáculos entre un delfín y un tiburón. ¿Llegarán Rin y Haru a estar juntos o se quedará con Sousuke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este fanfic está basado en mis experiencias roleando a Rin con Haru y, secundariamente, con Sousuke.  
> Aunque al principio empiece muy soft, a medida que vaya avanzando con los capítulos pienso meterle mucho lemon, tranquilidad. Puede que la personalidad no sea exactamente la que Rin tiene en la serie, aunque es más parecida a la que tiene en la primera temporada, que era cuando me gustaba más.
> 
> Escualo = Tiburón

Todo esto empezó en mi último año en la escuela primaria. Mi mejor amigo y yo nos enfrentamos en una pequeña competición para probar cual de los dos era mejor nadador, y aunque ya habíamos competido en otras ocasiones nunca fue como aquella, ya que siempre que lo hacíamos era en el mismo bando. Haru no se lo estaba tomando tan a pecho como yo, pero cuando vi que su pequeña e inocente mano tocó la pared antes que la mía, mi mundo se oscureció por completo, haciendo que aquella pequeña y tonta competición se convirtiera en una obsesión para mi, dejándome sin más opción que alejarme de él. Es por eso que acabé en el extranjero. Allí pude mejorar mis habilidades en el agua, pero a pesar de ello mi mente nunca dejaba de recordarme aquella maldita escena de como la mano de Haru tocaba aquella inalcanzable pared antes que yo, y sin poder evitarlo, avivaba más mis ganas de volver a competir contra él.

En ese momento no me daba cuenta de lo cabezota que llegué a ser y de como tiré varios años de mi vida a un vacío emocional, el cual nunca se llenaba. A pesar de que lo que os he contado pasó hace mucho, mis ganas por volver a enfrentarme a él no han disminuido. Ahora se que soy más fuerte, más rápido y que puedo contra él. Mi cuerpo ha llegado a un punto en el que es uno con el agua.

Bueno, a partir de ahora, todo lo que os he contado va a dar un giro de 45º o más, como una detorsión de la bilateralidad, llegando incluso hasta los 180º.

 

* * *

 

_"Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be_   
_There's a shadow hanging over me_   
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go?_   
_I don't know, she wouldn't say_   
_I said something wrong_   
_Now I long for yesterday"_

 

Escucho la canción de  _"Yesterday"_  de  _The Beatles_  en mis auriculares mientras estoy tendido en mi cama siguiendo el ritmo de la música con los pies, golpeándolos contra uno de los barrotes de la litera. Acabo de llegar de Australia y hace unos días que ya estoy en mi escuela secundaria, la "Academia de Samezuka". Una de las cosas buenas de pertenecer a esta escuela es que mi hermana menor no está para darme la tabarra y es por eso que puedo disfrutar de la libertad.

Al llegar aquí me apunté al equipo de natación, el cual sin duda me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, gracias a mis extraordinarios tiempos en el agua y a mi gran capacidad pulmonar. A pesar de que me ha ido tan bien en esta escuela aun no he podido enfrentar el gran problema que dejé aquí tiempo atrás, y eso está haciendo que no quiera ir a los entrenamientos y que me replantee dejar la natación. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y se lo dije a mi hermana por teléfono, ya que es la única persona por el momento en la que puedo confiar, aunque se que ella va a tramar algo para yo no deje la natación.

Sin previo aviso y alborotando todos mis pensamientos, alguien está llamando a mi puerta de forma tan estridente que consigue superar el volumen de la música. Hacía poco que le había dicho a mi compañero Nitori que me dejara en paz y que nadie me molestara por un tiempo, así que me levanté lentamente de la cama, sin prisa, me puse las zapatillas y me dirigí hacia la puerta con desdén.

-¿Quién está interrumpiendo mi rato libre? Ya te dije Nitori, que no me molestaras - exclamo aunque se perfectamente que Nitori nunca tendría esa energía para llamar a la puerta y, desgraciadamente, sé quién puede ser...mi hermana.

Llevo mi mano derecha al frío pomo y me quedo pensando qué voy a decirle, ya que aun no he tenido la ocasión de visitarla, solo la había llamado un par de veces y seguro que estaba cabreada por ello. Giro la mano con miedo y abro unos centímetros la puerta, viendo la cara de mi hermana pegada a la pequeña apertura.

\- ¡Déjanos pasar Oni-chan! - dice alegremente Gou. Cuando me doy cuenta de que ha dicho "déjanos" veo unos ojos azules clavándose en los míos, escudriñándome. "Oh mierda, no puede estar aquí" pienso para mis adentros y cierro la puerta de un golpe.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo atenderos porque no estoy presentable... - Intento poner de excusa para librarme de la terrible tempestad que está apunto de llegar - Es mejor que vengáis en otro momento - y esto lo digo con total sinceridad, ya que mis sentimientos se empiezan a enmarañar y mi corazón está latiendo muy deprisa, como si llevara 5 minutos dentro del agua y me estuviera ahogando.

\- ¡No seas mentiroso Oni-chan! He visto que vas vestido, a si que déjanos entrar - "Estoy acorralado" me digo ya que no puedo saltar por la ventana ya que hay demasiada altura. Apoyo la frente contra la puerta y doy un largo suspiro. "Nunca pensé que un tiburón pudiera ser acorralado por dos simples humanos".

\- Tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme - susurro e intento controlarme con lo poco que tengo. Me armo de decisión y giro el pomo con fuerza, con el brazo tenso. - Esto no debería haber pasado así... - me susurro mientras abro dejándome indefenso delante de dos personas que, aunque me cueste admitir, me importan.

A pesar de la maraña de sentimientos que se está formando en mi interior, intento que en el exterior no se note lo más mínimo, mostrando mi cara y postura más dura. Hago que pasen los dos a la habitación y Haru no deja de mirarme ni un segundo, haciendo que me se me pongan los pelos de punta. Al parecer mi hermana no se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa ya que está mirando mi habitación atentamente, sin notar la tensión que había entra Haru y yo.

\- ¿Por qué vas a dejar la natación? - rompe el silencio cortantemente Haru y siento como mi corazón da un vuelco. Gou se lo había contado y ahora Haru no le iba a dejar en paz con ello.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera - me giro hacia mi hermana y la señalo con ira - Y tu Gou, no cuentes mi vida privada por ahí - vuelvo mis ojos a Haru y empezamos una batalla de miradas. Frunzo tanto el ceño que llega a dolerme.

\- ¿Es que aun no lo has superado? - "¿¡Qué ha dicho!?" grito en mi interior mientras siento cientos de agujas clavarse dentro de mi. Me flaquean las piernas un poco, pero consigo mantener la postura y hacer que no se note la lucha interna que estoy sufriendo en este momento. ¿De dónde ha sacado Haru esos genios? Que yo sepa nunca lo he visto decir algo igual, siquiera el modo en que pronunció esas palabras concordaba con él. Mis labios empiezan a temblar un poco por rabia pero consigo la fuerza para decir algo que llevábamos tiempo esperando los dos.

\- ¡Quiero la revancha!


	2. Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin antes de enfrentarse con Haru, recuerda el pasado que tuvo en Australia con su nuevo mejor amigo Yamazaki Sousuke.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

No me costó nada soltarle aquellas palabras a Haru, aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado decirle desde hacía milenios. Apretando la mandíbula como un loco, que seguramente es la cara que tengo ahora mismo, a mi mente viene el recuerdo de mi pasado en Australia, todo mi largo proceso de aprendización para ser mejor nadando y mis nuevas amistades.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de haber sido ganado por mi mejor amigo salí corriendo del recinto de natación, dejándome atrás la bolsa, llena con mi ropa y objetos personales. En ese momento no podía pensar nada más que en llegar a casa y poder llorar tranquilo, sin que nadie pudiera verme, aunque alguna lágrima se había escapado de mis ojos después de que Haru me mirara de aquella forma tan penetrante, aquella mirada que era capaz de escudriñar mi interior con facilidad. El día después de la competición hice mis maletas lleno de ira, casi sin poder respirar pensando en lo mucho que iba y debía mejorar en el extranjero y así, poder superar a mi mejor amigo, Haru.

La verdad es que metí cosas innecesarias, como un par de gafas de piscina, bañadores y chanclas. Si, no metí nada más, menos mal que mi madre me preguntó y al final acabó haciéndola como dios manda. Pasaron unos días hasta que por fin pude decir adiós a aquella cuidad, coger un tren y dejarlo todo atrás, al menos, por el momento. Miraba por la ventanilla sin remordimientos, sin sentir que dejaba algo atrás, alguien. En aquel momento era solo yo.

Mi madre no para de preguntar por qué había decidido dejar esa escuela e irme a Australia. A ella no le importaba en absoluto donde estudiara, pero le molestaba no saber la razón, por qué me quería ir con tanta prisa y por qué me encerraba en mi habitación tantas horas al día sin hacer ruido alguno. Nunca pude confesárselo, nunca pude dejar salir las palabras, nunca pude decirle que me había sentido celoso y abrumado por la gran habilidad de Haru, que él era mejor que yo.

El trayecto hasta Australia se me hizo muy rápido, a pesar de tener que coger varios trenes y aviones, no sé si era porque iba soñando o por mis ganas de comenzar en un sitio nuevo. Allí no conocía a nadie y tenía muchas posibilidades de mejorar en lo que me gusta e incluso poder llegar a mi meta, aunque es más bien era la de mi padre, llegar a ser nadador olímpico, pero esa es una historia que contaré en otro momento. Una vez que llegué a Australia quedé abrumado por la diferencia de clima. Tuve que quitarme la sudadera que llevaba, quedándome con una camiseta de manga corta.

Afortunadamente la organización de mi nueva escuela, Sano Elementary School, nos había hecho el favor a mi familia y a mí de recogerme en el aeropuerto. A los pocos pasos de salir de recoger la maleta y de haber pasado un pequeño control, vi un chico, de mi edad aproximadamente, con un cartel que ponía "Rin Matsuoka” y sin dudar, me dirigí hacia aquel chico con el pelo negro, era más alto que yo y con una musculación un tanto exagerada.

-Yo soy Rin Matsuoka -Dije estando a pocos pasos de él. Éste giró la cabeza hacia donde me encontraba y clavó sus ojos en mi, intentando saber si era un impostor o no.

-Te imaginaba más alto -Soltó el chico sin importar si me ofendía o no.- Pero si, por lo demás pareces ser tú.- Me miró de arriba abajo y al cabo de unos segundos dio una palmada en mi hombro derecho, con bastante fuerza, por lo que hizo tambaleara.

-Claro que soy yo- dije enfurruñado y con el ceño un tanto fruncido. "¡CLARO QUE SOY YO, LECHES!" grito en mi cabeza para no hacerlo en voz alta y así evitar hacer enemigos nada más pisar tierra. "Acabo de llegar y ya estoy los estribos, con un chico que siquiera conozco".

Sin mediar más palabra, caminamos hacia una de las puertas del aeropuerto y le sigo hacia donde está el coche que nos va a llevar a la escuela. Me ayudó a meter mis pertenencias en el maletero, las pocas que traía, y me senté en el asiento trasero, el pelinegro se sentó a mi lado, dejando el hueco del medio entre los dos.

-Soy Sousuke Yamazaki, se me olvidó decirte mi nombre -Hace una leve mueca y se rasca la cara con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.-  Encantado de conocerte, Rin.

Bufo mientras giro la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y me pongo a observar el paisaje.- Igualmente, supongo.- miraba con atención, observando cual iba a ser, a partir de ahora, mi hogar. Todo es nuevo, había venido aquí sin haber buscado ninguna información sobre el territorio. "Deberías haber buscado algo, no se ni dónde está la escuela" digo a modo de advertencia. Absorto en mis cosas, Sousuke me interrumpe.

-Me han asignado para que te ayude, que tu inicio sea más fácil, a enseñarte la escuela y, ya que soy parte del club de natación, a incorporarte a él sin problemas.- Sosuke me coge del brazo que le queda más cerca y me lo chafa con sus robustas manos- Tendremos que entrenar bastante, estás muy delgaducho- Dice mientras suelta una pequeña risita.

"Ni que todos los del equipo de natación estuvieran tan mazados como tú " gruño y aparto el brazo rápidamente de su mano con un tirón, le echo una mirada maliciosa y me vuelvo hacia la ventana, a seguir observando aquel nuevo paisaje al que me debería acostumbrar tarde o temprano. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Sousuke, al darse cuenta de que me ha molestado el comentario, vuelve también su cabeza hacia su ventanilla. Solo se escucha el motor del coche y música en un idioma que no logro entender, pero no es desagradable.

Por fin hemos llegado a mi nuevo hogar, la "Sano Elementary School". Subo la cabeza todo lo que puedo, hasta casi llegar a tocarme la espalda con ella, para poder ver bien aquel grandioso edificio. Estaba rodeado de vallas con formas aleatorias, terminadas en punta, mi vista no podía abarcar ni un cuarto de lo que aquello era. Después de mi embobamiento, veo como Sousuke hacía señas raras con la mano y me acerco hasta él con paso lento, absorbiendo el aroma imponente que estaba emitiendo aquel lugar para mi.

-Sígueme, te voy a enseñar lo que más te puede interesar, el resto ya lo descubrirás por tu cuenta. Aunque si estás muy perdido, siempre me puedes llamar- Saca un móvil del bolsillo y lo abre con decisión- Dame tu número y yo te doy el mío, así podremos contactar entre nosotros. Seré tu primer contacto aquí, ¿no es emocionante?

Saco desganado el móvil, "¿Pero este que se ha creído?" me quejo en mi fuero interno, pero no puedo decirle que no. A lo mejor no soy capaz de hacer más amistades, esta es una buena oportunidad y encima no lo he pedido yo mismo. Conectamos los móviles con bluetooth y verifico si se ha guardado correctamente el contacto. Sousuke Yamazaki, 18 años, hombre, virgo, 1'85 metros, 76 kg... Mis ojos se abren como platos mientras sigo mirando ya sin ganas de leer la descripción tan detallada y larga que había hecho Sousuke de él mismo. "¿Este hombre piensa bien o qué?", Sousuke se da cuenta de mi reacción y saca una sonrisa. Frunzo el ceño porque la situación es tan extraña que no sé ni cómo reaccionar.

-Ahora que ya tienes mi número puedes enseñarme el lugar, ¿por...favor?- Las dos últimas palabras las suelto como escupiéndolas es mi senpai y hay que tener "respeto", aunque sea fingido y forzado.

Sousuke, con la sonrisa aun dibujada en la cara, se da la vuelta y tira hacia el edificio más grande que había por los alrededores. Yo le sigo a unos cuantos pasos atrás, tengo que guardar la distancia a ver si este loco se le ocurre a hacer alguna cosa rara más.

Llegamos a lo que parece ser la recepción del lugar y Sousuke se pone a hablar con la recepcionista. Yo sigo atrás y espero a que este acabe. Veo como la chica no para de sonreírle y de reírle las gracias de aquél rarito, al final le tiende una llave en la mano y se despiden. Sousuke me vuelve a hacer sus señas raras y camino hacia donde el está yendo. Después de un par de minutos andando por pasillos totalmente nuevos para mí y en los cuales seguro que me perderé en un futuro muy cercano, llegamos a una puerta en la cual pone el número 501.

-Esta es tu habitación- mete la llave en la cerradura que tiene el pomo redondeado, lo gira y abre la puerta lentamente, como si quisiera causar algún tipo de impresión en mi.- He pedido que te pongan en la misma que yo, ya que hace nada mi compañero se marchó- "Creo que imagino el por qué" digo riéndome internamente.- Así me será más fácil ayudarte y tú me encontraras con mayor facilidad. Ahora traerán las maletas al cuarto, aun están rellenando los papeles de tu llegada.

"Odio a este chico, LO ODIO" declaro en mi mente. No consigo adivinar qué es lo que va a hacer o lo que piensa, es tan extraño, es tan contrario a Haru...

-Tsk- Aprieto los dientes y cierro los ojos. Otra vez Haru en mi mente. Siento como un nudo se empieza a formar en mi garganta e intento reprimir mis ganas de gritar y de maldecir todo en este mundo. Olvidando instantáneamente la presencia de Sousuke en la habitación, propino un puñetazo a uno de los barrotes de la litera, haciendo un ruido sordo. A los pocos segundos noto como Sousuke agarra mi cuerpo, ya que estoy a punto de caer. Volviendo a recuperar el equilibro perdido al propinar aquel golpe, aparto a Sousuke de mi lado.-  No te acerques a mí de esa manera, nunca.

Sousuke, sin hacerme caso, vuelve a acercarse a mí, esta vez por la espalda y para mi sorpresa, me abraza. Como si supiera que lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era aquello y lo hubiera estado pidiendo a gritos todo este tiempo. Cosa que es cierta.

 

Así es como conocí a Sousuke, mi primera experiencia con él. Se quedó abrazándome más tiempo de la cuenta, pero yo no hice nada por que terminara, ya que la verdad era que lo necesitaba, y lo que hizo que se apartara de mi fue que alguien llamó a nuestra habitación. No sé como lo hizo Sousuke, pero eso hizo que no le odiara, si no que me odiara a mi mismo por apartar a todas las personas de mi vida sin importarme nada. Al final Sousuke se autonombró mi entrenador y acepté a regañadientes, sabiendo en el fondo que me hacía mucha falta si quería llegar a donde me proponía. Mis "clases" con el empezarían la semana que siguiente, ya que había llegado a final de semana, viernes. El Lunes empezaríamos sin falta y la verdad, es que estaba muy ansioso.


End file.
